1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power type of an automatic grease gun which has a power supply structure of basically using power charged in the battery in operations for grease discharge, and automatically using power of the vehicle when the battery is fully discharged, and can discharge the grease by the power charged in the battery when separating from the power of the vehicle, since the battery can be detachably embedded and charged with power of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, grease is provided as various products depending on the use, the ingredients, and the characteristic thereof. Most products are prepared by mixing a liquid-phase mineral oil-based lubricant, a metallic soap, and a small amount of water to be a colloid state, and generally have the form of butters. Such grease is used for a friction area provided between a bearing and a rotational shaft to receive a great load and for a part making it difficult to supply oil.
The use range of the grease is not limited. Accordingly, the grease has been used in various devices, systems, and actuators in various industrial fields.
Regarding heavy equipment, heavy equipment, such as an excavator or a wheel loader employs hydraulic oil pressure as the power source thereof, and thus includes a hydraulic pump, a hydraulic motor, a fluid tank, and a filter necessary for the hydraulic oil pressure. The heavy equipment has many loaded parts, so that the heavy equipment requires the injection of the grease therein for lubrication.
In addition, a hand-operated grease gun has been extensively used for the injection of the grease into the heavy equipment until lately.
Hereinafter, a manner of using the hand-operated grease gun will be described in brief. After a grease discharge hose or a nipple of the grease gun is inserted into a grease nipple of the heavy equipment, grease is injected into a grease injecting port (grease nipple) of the heavy equipment by applying force to the hand-operated grease gun.
However, the operation of using the hand-operated grease gun is very hard for a relevant worker since the force of the work is too much required in the process of injecting the grease, and a large amount of grease is discharged.
Accordingly, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0324469 (Title of the Invention: Chargeable grease gun) discloses a chargeable grease gun that can automatically inject grease and have portability.
Hereinafter, the chargeable grease gun will be described in brief. The chargeable grease gun includes a gun-shaped body embedded therein with a chargeable motor, and including a body having a front end from which a motor shaft protrudes, a handle having a button to turn on/off the motor, and an operating switch to control the operation of the motor, a transparent cylinder mounted on the front end of the body through an adaptor and having scales formed on the surface thereof to check the filling of the grease and an amount of injected grease, a bolt-shaped screw shaft embedded in the cylinder and coupled to the motor shaft of the motor to rotate together with the motor, a pressing plate having the shape of nut screwed with the screw shaft, transferring in an axial direction due to the rotation of the screw shaft, and serving as a piston to apply pressure to the grease in the cylinder, and a nozzle coupled to a front end of the cylinder to guide the discharge of the grease.
Hereinafter, the operating procedure of the chargeable grease gun will be described in brief. In the state that the grease is filled in the cylinder, the nozzle makes contact with the nipple of a rotating device and the button provided in the handle is pressed to operate the chargeable motor. If the chargeable motor is operated as described above, the motor shaft is rotated to rotate the screw shaft. In addition, the screw shaft is not moved, but idle-rotates at the position thereof. If the screw shaft is rotated, the pressing plate having the shape of the nut is moved forward to apply the pressure to the grease in the cylinder. Accordingly, the grease is pushed to the nozzle, so that the grease is discharged through the nozzle and thus injected into the nipple of the rotating device.
However, according to the chargeable grease gun, when the chargeable motor is fully discharged in the process of injecting the grease, the injecting of the grease is stopped and cannot be resumed until the chargeable motor is charged with power again. Accordingly, the charging state of the chargeable motor must be inconveniently regularly managed. If the chargeable motor is carelessly managed, the chargeable grease gun may not be used at a proper time. Furthermore, if a charging place is not provided in the state that the chargeable motor of the chargeable grease gun is fully discharged, the worker must inconveniently move to the charging place.
In addition, according to the chargeable grease gun, one-touch button is provided at the handle for the on/off of the chargeable motor, so that the button may be in an on state instead of an off state by the mistake of a worker when charging the chargeable motor after the chargeable motor has been fully discharged. In this case, the pressing plate may be continuously operated to raise the internal pressure of the cylinder.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has suggested Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0477638 (Title of the Invention: Gun for automatically injecting lubricant using the power of a vehicle).
Hereinafter, the configuration of the gun for automatically injecting lubricant using the power of the vehicle will be described in brief with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
A gun 10 for automatically injecting lubricant using the power of a vehicle includes a pump chamber 30 having a piston P allowing the pumping of lubricant filled in a lubricant tank 20, a motor 40 having a cam 41 to actuate the piston P, a lubricant drain port 50 to drain the lubricant pumped and discharged from the pump chamber 30, a temporary lubricant storing hall 60 to temporarily store the lubricant when the lubricant is pumped in the pump chamber 30 and drained through the lubricant drain port 50, and the discharge work of the lubricant discharge port 50 is temporarily stopped, a power supply part 70 to directly supply DC power, which is provided in heavy equipment or a transportation vehicle, and a bypass part 80 communicating with the temporary lubricant storing hall 60 to transfer the lubricant pumped and discharged from the pump chamber 30 and introduced into the temporary lubricant storing hall 60 into the lubricant tank 20 to prevent the pressure of the lubricant from being increased.
The power supply part 70 includes a power jack 71 put into a DC power charging jack provided in the heavy equipment or the transportation vehicle, a wire 71 to connect the power jack 71 with the motor 40, and a switch S to turn on/off the power supplied through the wire 72.
The bypass part 80 includes a check valve 81 to transfer the lubricant only into the lubricant tank 20 and a bypass line 82 connected with the lubricant tank 20.
The gun for automatically injecting lubricant using the power of the vehicle is operated by using the DC power charging jack provided in the heavy equipment or the transportation vehicle, so that the work of injecting the lubricant can be continued.
In addition, the applicant of the present invention suggests the present invention by more advancing the gun for automatically injecting lubricant using the power of the vehicle.
As prior arts, there are Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0324469 (published on Feb. 27, 2002) “entitled Chargeable grease gun”, and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0477638 (published on Jul. 7, 2015) “Gun for automatically injecting lubricant using the power of a vehicle and equipment”.